Bloody Wars
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Second story. First crossover. This is all,like,a few years into the future. Basically, Vincent's kid is born and everything comes crashing down on him like you wouldn't believe. This is really twisted,even for me. Sasuke's last name is Valentine in this one. Orochimaru is in this,too. Vince has a brother named Matthew, and like Matt, the rest of the characters are my mom's.


Vincent sat next to his wife's medical bed with great amounts of joy. In his wife's arms was a newborn child. The child was almost an exact replica of his father. Jane was more or less pleased about her third child. ''Who cares about children?The more children there are,the more mouths to feed,''Jane complained. She was happy for the fact that she had a third child,but she really wanted a daughter instead of a son. ''Jane,what's it gonna take to please you?,''Vincent said angrily. Their other two children,Itachi,and Clonait joined their parents in the infirmary. Clonait stood next to his father for comfort. Itachi however,stood on the opposite side of his mother's bed. Jane eventually handed the child to her husband,who was being more careful about holding the boy than his wife was. Suddenly, images flashed in Jane's mind. Blood. Tears. Pain. Screaming. Yelling. Shouting,and then...silence. Quickly,she grinned at those thoughts and had ideas on how to deal with her newborn child.

Later that night,Jane found an uninhabited lab space in the base and began planing out her son's torture. Since Sasuke was born a mutant,Jane would take away her son's abilities the painful way,seeing to it that he would be screaming in pain and begging for her to stop. She wouldn't listen. Instead,she would continue until the child was human to the bone. 'Surely,he'll tell Ace that he's not a mutant and Ace will tell him to leave the base for his own safety,'Jane thought. All this thinking was making Jane tired so she went to bed. In the morning,she caught sight of Vincent with their son. Clearly,Sasuke was enjoying his father happily. Mainly because he was playing with his father's hair. Ace freed Jane from the medical room the night before. Jane wasn't sure what to make of this new sight in her husband's room. Vincent was on the floor with his son on his back. Sasuke fiddled around with Vincent's hair while he was reading an extremely thick book on vampirology. All she saw though was an image of Vincent covered in his own semi-crimson and semi-violet blood on the floor. 'NOT NOW. WAIT. JUST 4 YEARS,JUST 4 YEARS',Jane thought blinking the scene away. In 4 years,Jane would begin withdrawing her son's mutant blood from his body,only to leave him as a helpless human.

Over the years,Sasuke grew into a healthy child that Vincent cherished with all his heart. When the time came,Jane brought her son out if his father's room where he slept and down to her lab. At first,Sasuke was puzzled as to where he was. ''Cassa,where are we?,''Sasuke asked. Jane led her son to a cell and closed the door behind him without answering. At four years old,Sasuke might have known the difference between right and wrong,but he didn't know who to trust. So he sat on the floor in the cell and curled up due to the slightly cold temperature. Minutes later,his mother returned to the cell with a syringe. Sasuke's eyes led him to the needle. He looked up at his mother with a small amount of worry. ''Cassa,what are you going to do?''. Jane swiftly reached for her son's clawed hand with no response. Sasuke released a short high-pitched whimper as Jane forced the syringe into the center of his hand and withdrew a small portion of blood. She then let go,allowing Sasuke to yank his hand free to look at normal fingers appearing as the claws faded from his hand. Before he knew what was going on,he felt the urge pull his other hand towards himself. When he saw normal fingers on that hand, he understood what was going to happen. ''If you behave,this will be a quick and painless process,''Jane said. Sasuke immediately knocked his mother aside with fright and ran from the cell. He didn't get far when his mother grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back

Sasuke screamed,''NASSA!,''as Jane rammed another needle into his back,draining his spine of the dragon wing blood cells that enabled him to fly. The cry failed to reach his father's ears. In just weeks,Sasuke was human. His mother turned him loose without concern. The child stopped outside of his father's room,only to pause at reaching for the door knob. 'If I tell Nassa what Cassa did to me,what will he do?'. So Sasuke went to Ace,who was in his office. ''Sasuke,what do you want?It's 2 in the mourning,''Ace asked. Hesitantly,Sasuke explained everything. Ace gave the boy a look of sympathy. ''I think It would be better if you just packed your few belongings and left the base. I doubt your father will let your mother live if he finds out about this,''Ace replied gently. Sasuke looked at the floor,almost ready to cry and tell Ace no,but he couldn't bring himself to. Instead,he walked away and snook into his father's room. By this point of the day,Vincent was already sleeping. Ace watched Sasuke through the security camera. 'Maybe the brat'll actually do as he's told for once,'Ace thought. Sasuke was well aware of the fact that he was being watched and ran out of the room and in a matter of seconds,the base itself. Ace felt pleased and shut off the camera. After a while,he headed for bed.

Sasuke returned an hour later and slipped back into his room,taking his favorite blanket and exiting it again. 'If Ace wants me gone,then I'll just hide in the base,'Sasuke thought. He took his father's sharpest knife with him. Sasuke then brought those things to the other end of the base and into a small uninhabited room. Over the next few minutes,he made several trips from his old room to his new room and his uncle's room. The trips to his uncle's room were made because he was swiping his niece's toy dishes and silverware. The trips to his old room were for taking his own toys which would be used to keep himself occupied for most of the days in his new room. Sasuke cut his favorite blanket in such a way that it was like a sleeping bag. He cut a reasonable portion off to roll it up for a pillow. Afterwards,he made his way to the kitchen in the base,only to snag the food that could be eaten cold,not need to be cooked,and last for several days without a fridge.

Weeks went by and Sasuke was practically starving himself. He became extremely thin and under weight. Certain team members,including Vincent noticed the disappearance of some of the food. But that wasn't a problem to him. His problem was being unable to find his child. Ace knew how to act innocent when he did something wrong. ''Ace,have you seen my kid?,''Vincent asked in a panicky tone. ''NO...I HAVEN'T,''Ace answered quickly. In truth,he both did and didn't. He knew Sasuke was gone,he just didn't know where the child went. Meanwhile,Sasuke was barely enjoying the life of living without his father's presence. So he slipped a picture of him into his new room. At least this way he could see his father,in a manner of speaking. Time flew by again and eventually,Ace began to feel that Sasuke was still around. So he went through every room in the base until only one remained. Of course,Ace was tired out and wanted to wait since it was after midnight. But he entered the last room any way. At first,he didn't notice Sasuke sleeping on the floor in his handmade sleeping bag. Ace only saw the items that Sasuke had claimed. A box made of wood and placed upside down served as a table. There was even a small alter with two candles,one on either side. In the middle was a carved statue of the god Alto.

Five wooden shelves were carefully hung on the opposite walls at a low height,each one with food sitting neatly on them. 'So that's where some of our food went'. Ace's head turned towards the sleeping bag. He quickly spotted the child's raven hair. Out of rage,he woke the child and dragged him out of the building. Violently,Ace threw the child several miles across the forest with one hand. Afterwards,Sasuke sat in the middle of the forest for a while before spotting an empty cave that was far from the base. As a result,the young Valentine made multiple trips from the base to the cave. In a few hours,Sasuke had moved his home from the base to the cave. On the walls,he engraved writing to tell of his past. Pictures were drawn,too. Some were sacred symbols. But most of them went along with his engraved past. He wrote the sentences in long paragraphs along the walls. The pictures were both under and above the writing. But on the wall above his bed he engraved his family's clan crest and a drawing of his father. It was the only thing that showed the presence of a clan member. But,even in a cave,Sasuke was still in danger. But Ace never knew where Sasuke ran off to after being found. Days,weeks,months,and eventually 3 years past. By the time Sasuke was seven years old,the pictures of his father were worn away and destroyed. The poor child couldn't hear his father's soothing voice anymore. It had been so long that he didn't even remember what his father looked like.

Sasuke had also changed his behavior. He went from active and playful to depressed and sorrowful. His clothes were torn and ripped. Holes were all over his shirt. He'd even turned into a scavenger for food and lived off of things such as bugs and pond water,which was as polluted as hell. Sicknesses came and went. Scars,scratches,deep cuts,and even gashes coated him. No matter how many times he bathed,the stench of blood wouldn't come off. Even his father had changed. He was quiet and almost never talked. He'd been enveloped by sorrow and depression and was alone in his room almost every day. He even refused to eat,which resulted in becoming rather thin,himself. A few days after Sasuke's seventh birthday,Vincent decided to take one last look for his son before declaring him as a deceased child. Sasuke actually thought of himself as an orphan since he'd lived without any parents for three years. His memories of his father were dim and hardly visible.

Vincent spent several weeks looking for his child before coming across the cave. Before entering,Vincent listened for any activity. He was about to give up when he heard the sound of an electronic toy train. He continued listening and heard the toy being thrown against the wall. The sounds of a young child sighing with sorrow came last. At this,Vincent entered the cave. ''Sasuke?,''Vincent called. Sasuke's head bolted up from being covered by his hands as he recognized the voice. Vincent got to the other end of the cave only to find his son in his arms. While the two Valentines shared their joy,Vincent looked around the cave to see Sasuke's hand made sleeping bag on the ground,writing and drawings carved on the walls,and his toy train and train tracks were on the ground by the bed. Vincent used his mind to transport his son's things back to their room in the base.

Vincent asked his son why he had left the base so long ago. Sasuke hesitated,but he responded. He told his father what happened between him and his mother and what Ace had told him to do. Vincent was enraged with Ace for not telling him what Sasuke had told him,but he was pissed with his wife the most. Jane was forced to leave the base and never come back. As for Sasuke,Vincent didn't know what to do. The boy didn't have any abilities to protect himself with,which really bothered him. Sasuke would be considered worthless to the entire team this way. ''Nassa,since...I'm...you know...human,...could you...turn me into...a...vampire...?,''Sasuke asked. Vincent didn't exactly jump at the idea. ''Sasuke,turning someone into a vampire is kind of a painful process for the victim. I don't know if you'll live through it,''Vincent replied. But he knew Sasuke didn't care. Vincent sat on his bed with an expression of concern. Sasuke stood in front of his father offering his neck. ''Please...?''Gently and hesitantly,Vincent pulled his son closer and bit down through the child's skin. Sasuke released another whimper. His hands that were grasping his father's shirt tightened. Vincent wanted to stop what he was doing,but he thought better of it and continued. He drained enough blood to slow the heartbeat. When he finished,Vincent bit his own wrist and allowed a drop of his own blood to land on Sasuke's said. Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a small cough as a pair of fangs descended form his gums. The child collapsed to the floor due to the lack of blood running through his veins. ''You'll need to avoid the sunlight as much as possible and if you need to feed during the day,you'll have to be wearing black clothes to stop the sunlight from setting you on fire. I don't need to be making ashes from ashes,''Vincent said. Sasuke couldn't help but giggle at his father's silly comment,though he knew he was serious. Vincent couldn't help but chuckle,himself.

Matthew,Vincent's older brother,had other plans for Sasuke,however. He waited for 6 years before doing so,but he eventually took the child to an old friend of his,Orochimaru. Orochimaru gladly took Sasuke,but he liked the child in a completely different manner. Sasuke had been knocked unconscious when Matt kidnapped him. The child awoke on what felt like a bed. Though he was blindfolded,he felt the covers under him. His arms were tied and his wrists were handcuffed behind his back. Sasuke's heart jumped with panic as the bed dipped in front of him,signaling that someone had joined him. 'What's going on?My shirt...wait. My shirt's missing!,'Sasuke thought panicking. He was about ready to bite his predator when an adult sized hand ran across his chest and eventually crept down through the remainder of his clothes,still touching his skin. ''Who the hell are you?!,''Sasuke squeaked. Sasuke's first response was a spine tingling chuckle from his predator. ''I'm a friend of your uncle's,''Orochimaru said while slipping his hand farther down Sasuke's shorts. ''HEY,WAIT!WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE...,''Before Sasuke could finish his complaint,a second hand clamped his mouth shut. Sasuke found out what was going to happen as he felt the other hand touch him in the least of comforting ways.

Meanwhile,Vincent was having a spaz attack because he had checked the entire base along with the cave that he found his son in and just simply couldn't find him. Vincent's body was working over time as he ran in massive panic mode through the forest around him. He'd already spent 30 minutes in the base. Vincent finally got back to his room inside the base only to collapse on the floor breathing heavily,but not from lack of energy. His eyes were wide with fear and panic with shrunken pupils. He was lying on his back while his head was swaying slowly from side to side. Ace eventually came in and dropped to his knees and grabbed Vincent's shoulders. Without care,Ace shook Vincent violently and was yelling at him. ''VINCENT,SNAP OUT OF IT!''. Vincent then started mumbling things that Ace couldn't understand. Vincent's head continued swaying slowly from side to side. Ace finally decided to hit his team leader on the side of his head. Vincent went unconscious since Ace ''accidentally'' hit his temple. At which point he carried him down to the infirmary. During the time it took for Ace to get Vincent under control,Sasuke was more or less collapsed in the room of his enemy. Orochimaru had re-handcuffed Sasuke's wrists to the bed railing and cut the ropes that were around the child's arms. Sasuke was still blindfolded and was breathing heavily while his body became numb.

The boy was covered with only a thin sheet while his clothes were all over the floor of the room. The sheet covered from the middle of Sasuke's upper legs to his stomach. Orochimaru had gotten dressed and was about to leave the room when a thought occurred to him. He looked back at the shock-impaled child. Since Sasuke's father didn't know what happened,Orochimaru figured he could just get away with raping the thirteen year old child. But he would be proved wrong later. He left Sasuke on the bed to recover from shock,let alone numbness. Back at the base,Vincent had finally snapped out of his mental breakdown and wanted to go out looking for his son. Ace let him out of the infirmary,but he gave Vincent a scanning device that could locate cloaked and underground buildings. Vincent was about to leave when Sasuke came running into the base. Somehow,Sasuke had gotten loose from his enemy and got his clothes back on only to retreat to the base with abdominal pain. Vincent set the scanner on a table nearby and went to pick his child up off the ground. Sasuke managed to say where he was and the location of the building that shockingly wasn't cloaked or underground.

He couldn't get out what had happened to himself. He was going to say that he'd been raped. But the cause of his pain had chased him through the forest and stopped in front him and his father. Orochimaru stared at Vincent as fright built up inside him. Vincent's appearance alone was nothing short of terrifying. Sasuke's head turned in to his father's chest as the pain in his abdomen became too much to handle and he became out-cold. His arm slid from holding his stomach to the ground that he sat on. With care,Vincent set his son on the ground in a delicate manner. He stood on his feet with rage as he read Sasuke's mind while setting him down. Orochimaru felt that he should take a few steps back,and he did. He wasn't about to attack Vincent directly. Not when he was taller and had more abilities than any mutant would. Orochimaru looked behind Vincent to where his collapsed child lay.

But he couldn't stop his eyes from leading him down past Sasuke's waist and stopping at the middle. ''Still want him,don't you?,''Vincent said gravely while watching Orochimaru lick his lips. Orochimaru's mind snapped back into reality after Vincent lunged forward,forcing him to the ground. The cold blade of a metal kunai rested against Orochimaru's throat. ''Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your throat for sticking your hands down MY kid's shorts,''Vincent demanded. A begging expression for mercy appeared on Orochimaru's face. He shook with fear as Vincent's blood red eyes flashed violently. Clearly,Vincent was in no mood for jokes. He would have spilled a lie,but he could tell Vincent wasn't joking. ''I...had...Matt's...authority...,''Orochimaru said. At that moment,Matthew pulled Vincent away from his friend. Vincent tumbled towards the base,his head striking the wall and knocking him out instantly. Matthew paused,looking over to his motionless brother. He approached him cautiously,as Vincent was notorious for sneak attacks. Vincent remained still. Matt assumed right away that he had a concussion. By this point,Orochimaru had walked over and was standing by Matthew,his eyes now glued to Vincent's child,eyeing his neck. Matt got the message and picked him up off the ground and effortlessly placed him on his shoulder. ''Head back to the hideout. I'm still deciding on what to do with captain 'rag bag' here,''Orochimaru said. Matt couldn't help but laugh at his friends words. Carelessly,Orochimaru slipped his foot under Vincent and turned him over,leaving him on his back. In truth,Vincent was called a 'rag bag' several times. Most of his clothes were torn,ripped,or had holes in them. The team actually thought Vincent was getting into way too many fights. They even thought he got into mental fights with himself and tore at his own clothing during his sleep. Of course,with a few months of watching the man sleep,Ace discovered the real reason for Vincent's torn clothes...his inner demons' hormones were sky high.

Orochimaru finally bent down and slightly picked Vincent up off the ground. He removed the scarf on his neck and touched the pale skin. He suddenly became overwhelmed by the scent of Vincent's blood and bit down in his neck. He held on for a few seconds and let then let go,allowing a seal to appear on Vincent's neck.

The Cursed Seal of Hell burned through Vincent's layers of skin and muscle and became engraved on the shoulder bone itself. Vincent flinched at the sudden action that heavily. His. Orochimaru could already tell that Vincent had a concussion,but he just dropped Vincent on the ground anyway and made the injury worse. Vincent let out a low groan at the pain,but remained unconscious. Instead of sticking around to watch Vincent have an aneurism about his child missing **again**,which **would** be entertaining,he retreated to his hideout to find that Sasuke was tied up and placed on a table,but not chained down. Orochimaru brushed Sasuke's hair softly before bending his head down. Sasuke was panicking on the table and breathing heavily. His eyes widened when he felt a pair of fangs pierce his neck. They released their grip seconds later. Sasuke screamed in pain as a mark forced itself onto his skin and engraved itself on his shoulder bone. The Cursed Seal of Death appeared on his neck.

Sasuke's breathing became uneasy as he was pulled from the table and into a bedroom. Sasuke thought he knew what was going to happen. He thought he was going to be raped for a second time in one day which he couldn't handle. He WAS placed on a bed as usual,but he wasn't gagged or blindfolded. Orochimaru cut the ropes that tied the child's arms and handcuffed his wrists to the bed railing. Sasuke started to complain,but Orochimaru slipped his thumb into the boy's mouth. It almost made him laugh to see Sasuke's face turn a soft shade of pink. Sasuke gently bit his thumb as his opposite hand reached up under his fine blue shirt. Orochimaru removed his hand from the child's fine smooth skin and reached behind him and grabbed something. When his arm came around again,Sasuke's eyes were as wide as they could get. A fifteen inch needle was in his hand. Orochimaru removed his thumb and slapped his hand over the boy's mouth. Sasuke let out an insanely loud muffled scream of pain as the needle entered the side of his leg. He was then injected with mermailean blood cells. Sasuke managed to part his mouth open and bit his raper's hand. Orochimaru screamed with rage and accidentally ripped the cuffs off of Sasuke's wrists,turning him loose instantly. Sasuke ran back to the base so fast that he swore his feet barely touched the ground. When he got inside,he was greeted by a look of anger from his father.

''Sasuke,since you've been disappearing all because you run around outside after dark,there will be 2 new rules put in place for you and you **only**. The first rule is that you cannot leave the room until 9:00 a.m. The second rule is more of a curfew. As soon as 6:00 p.m. rolls in,you have to be in the bedroom **at that time**,not on your way. If you are not in there at that point or show up even a minute late,you will receive consequences,''Vincent said sternly. Sasuke became upset and ran into his bedroom. He collapsed on his own bed and slammed his face into the pillow to conceal swearing and threats to his father. After a few hours,the child cried himself to sleep. In the mourning,Sasuke wrote a runaway letter and left it on the pillow of his bed. The child headed for the planet called Sai and walked to it's lake and jumped in. Sasuke shifted into a marine dragon and swam to the bottom of the water. He'd heard that it was inhabited by hundreds of marine dragons. But when he got there,the waters were empty. Everyone was gone. Everyone except a single purple scaled marine dragon. She swam away when he got too close. Sasuke looked around in confusion. But the silence got to him so he located a small cave and swam in. On the floor by the entrance he lay to fall asleep.

The purple marine dragon swam towards him cautiously and slowly. She felt that it was okay to drop her second disguise and shifted into her first disguise,a teenage girl that just so happened to have gills on her neck. Sasuke didn't realize it,but his disguise had worn off as well. He awoke sometime later and was shocked to see that this random teenager that he didn't even know had curled up next to him while he was sleeping. He bolted back,not caring that his disguise was gone. Finally coming to his senses,he approached this girl and looked at her. Her hair was really pink and thin. He felt himself blush as he noticed the rather open white t-shirt on her. A short black skirt just barely reached her knees. Along the edges of the skirt were pink ruffles. It looked like a school uniform on her. But her shoes were long skin tight leather boots that touched just under her knees. Her eyes were a light shade of green and a grey necklace of a cross and a red ruby in the middle dangled from her neck and stopped at the center of her chest. Sasuke felt his hormones rage at the sight of the open t-shirt,but he didn't pay any attention to them,though he did always wonder why girls were only thrown into the flat chested category for 10 years and then removed. Before being able to move,the young teenager's eyes opened.

She sat up and smiled after Sasuke turned around. She blushed when she saw his smooth back. She'd never really gotten that much of a look on a boy before. Sasuke felt he was being watched and turned around to face his 'new friend'. This time,the girl turned bright red when she saw his flat chest. She actually thought he was kind of cute. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. But he walked out at the second he smiled. If he didn't,he swore he'd pin her to the ground and kiss her mouth on. But the silence was broken when she spoke.''...Wrath...Con...''

Sasuke whipped around when she spoke. ''Wrath...Con?What's that?,''he asked. ''My name. My parents dumped me in this lake after they realized wasn't normal,''Wrath said. ''What kind of a name is that?!,''Sasuke responded. ''I'm not sure. But I was bit of a trouble maker,''Wrath replied. Sasuke walked back into the cave chuckling under his breath and sat down next to Wrath. ''That's why you're here,huh?You're lucky. I came here because I know how to send my dad on a wild goose chase and because he started to try and rule my life.''

Wrath giggled. Sasuke couldn't fight that urge any more. Wrath's giggle had pushed him over the edge. Swiftly but carefully,Sasuke put her on the ground and pinned her down. Wrath closed her legs,not knowing what to expect. Sasuke got closer to her face,eying the girl's chest only once. Wrath got the message and slipped her hands free. Sasuke allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck as their lips met. Sasuke's hand slid up her thigh under the girl's skirt at the same time. But their pleasant moment was disturbed by Vincent causing an explosion under water. A small naval bomb went off and separated Sasuke from Wrath. Sasuke felt his father grasp his neck tightly with one hand after his delicate back struck a hard wall. Sasuke looked into his father's eyes which almost appeared to have fire in them. Sasuke's concentration was broken by his father applying his second hand to his neck. Sasuke began trying to remove his father's hands which were now quite literally choking him and eventually,his esophagus was crushed. Wrath sat up from a rock that she'd landed on and caught the displeasing sight. Enraged by Vincent's doings,Wrath shifted into her true form,an ancient spirit that can inhabit any climate,terrain,and planet.

Vincent looked at Wrath with disbelief. Before having a chance to react to things,Vincent was pushed away from Sasuke with brutal force. Sasuke dropped to the ground and struck his head on a rock. Vincent collapsed to the sandy bottom of the water and looked up at Wrath with hate pouring into his heart. Behind him,several crystals glowed,giving off the perfect amount of light for Wrath to see his expression.

Sasuke glared at his father with pained eyes. Tears dripped from his eyes as he saw no kindness coming from his father. Vincent looked towards his right to see his son in fear. Vincent sighed and looked back at Wrath. ''Are you going to treat him pleasantly or not?,''Wrath questioned. Vincent didn't want to disappoint the spirit. With his heart clearing of hate and filling with love and care...and sorrow,he nodded in sheer honesty and turned towards his son. By now,Sasuke was out-cold by will and was laying still on the ground. Wrath took to her disguise as the teenager Sasuke had met and fell from the air and landed delicately on the sand with both feet. Vincent bent down and lifted his unconscious child from the ground. Wrath followed Vincent as he used his wings to push himself out of the water. When they reached land,Wrath used her teleportion ability and took Vincent back to the base.

But she wasn't ready to leave Sasuke in his father's care just yet. She wanted to see how Sasuke was treated in the base. Unfortunately,Sasuke was mistreated by most of the members. But Vincent knew otherwise and protected Sasuke as he normally would. Wrath was ready to leave when Sasuke asked if she could stay. Vincent answered that he was okay with it,but it was up to Wrath. Wrath decided to stick around for Sasuke's own sake. But having Wrath tag around with Sasuke was a bit annoying to Vincent. She was with him for most of the time during the day,but her sleep schedule was quite odd. She slept from 6:00 p.m. to 10:00 a.m. in the morning. Sasuke began to keep to himself by sleeping whenever he could and reading books that had been written by his father. Vincent would walk into his room only to be partially ignored by his child.

But on a cold winter night,Vincent walked into their bedroom and noticed Sasuke shivering,even with a thick quilt. Vincent pulled a comforter off of his own bed and laid it down on top of his child who was curled up to maintain body warmth. Vincent then wrapped his son in it. It might have been his favorite comforter,but it was warmer than a quilt and his son was more important to him. Afterwards,he pressed a gentle kiss on his son's forehead. Wrath had slipped in and noticed the pleasant yet quiet scene. Sasuke rolled over and turned in towards his father. He'd also stopped shivering. Vincent and Wrath walked out of the room after a while to let Sasuke sleep. But when Sasuke awoke in the morning,he looked around for his father. Not even daring to look at the clock,Sasuke got up and left the room since his father was nowhere on sight. He walked down to the medical room.

In one of the beds was his father. Bruises and scratches covered his arms,legs,and face. A bandage that was wrapped around his forehead extended downward and covered his right eye. Sasuke saw through the opening of the white hospital shirt that there were bandages wrapped around his ribs. His left arm was in a sling. Sasuke looked over to the table next to Ace who was going over x-rays and saw a set of keys. But his eyes moved to an opposite wall where another bed was. Wrath lay more or less conscious and was also in hospital clothes. Sasuke saw that she had also taken quite the beating.

''Ace...what happened...?,''Sasuke asked. ''Matt is what happened,''Ace answered. Sasuke walked over to Wrath's bed and placed his hand on her cheek. Wrath smiled gently. Before being able to speak,a loud clang erupted from the prison cells and Matthew came running in to the infirmary. His target was Sasuke. Ace went to help the child,but only got so far when Matt grabbed him and threw him to the floor and broke his friend's back. Ace became unconscious. Sasuke ran out of the room and into his own. Unfortunately,Sasuke didn't get a chance to shut and lock the door. The boy screamed for James,his father's father. James got up from what he was doing and ran straight for Sasuke's room. But by the time he got there,he was too late. Matt had made a mess of his victim and left.

Upon reaching the room,all James wanted to do was pass out. It took a while,but Ace did recover from his injury and was able to handle Sasuke along with the boy's father and Wrath. Matt just wished he'd had more time to beat his brother's child. But he had to be satisfied with what he'd already done. He waited a few weeks before attacking his nephew again,but he had to deal with Vincent first. Vincent gained more pain tolerance as time went by. But Sasuke didn't gain any. In fact,he lost a lot of pain tolerance. Vincent managed to get his older brother on the floor and started beating him in the face. Matt did his best to block his brother's hands,but he didn't get very far with that. Instead,Vincent just swung his arms harder and faster than usual. Ace had warned Matt to leave Vincent alone,but Matt didn't listen to the warning. Just when Vincent seemed to have the upper hand,Matt grabbed his brother's neck and forced him onto his back. Vincent struggled to remove his brother's hands. But the amount of air that Vincent was breathing wasn't very high. Eventually,his hands slid off of his brother's arms and ended up on the floor. Matt had suffocated Vincent completely.

The next person on Matt's hit list was Wrath. Matt considered himself lucky when he found her in bed with a fever. This meant that most of the work was already done. Matt decided to just give her a pressure point since she was awake reading. Once he'd put Wrath unconscious,Matt went for Sasuke. However,Sasuke had retreated to the ceremonial room and hoped that Matt wouldn't find him. But fate wasn't on his side. Matt threw himself at Sasuke and began beating him. The first thing he broke was Sasuke's jaw. He broke the jaw so he couldn't call for help. By the time Matt was finished attacking Sasuke,he was much more pleased with the mess that he had left behind. Sections of Sasuke's body were literally not there as Matthew had ripped out bones and organs.

Ace managed to get Vincent healthy and on his feet again before tending to Sasuke. Upon reaching such a bloody mess,Vincent took the time to clean the ceremonial floor. Once he finished doing that,he went to check on his child. Sasuke was supposedly in the infirmary,but when Vincent got there,his eyes led him to the open hallway door. He suddenly felt himself being led to his room where he hoped to find Sasuke. When he reached for the knob to his door,he tried and failed to turn it. Locked. It was locked. But a voice responded. ''Go away.'' Vincent drew back from the door for a minute. He could've sworn that he heard his brother's voice. ''MATT OPEN THE DOOR NOW!,''Vincent ordered. Before Vincent spoke another command,a short high pitched yet muffled cry escaped from a child. Matt had his hand covering Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke began releasing muffled screams as Matt struck the child in his back with a tazor.

By this point,Vincent had managed to unlock the door using a single one of his claws in the lock. Vincent walked into the room to see Matt pressing Sasuke against the wall. Vincent went for his brother,but halted when Matt turned around and forced his victim in front of him as what would've been called a human shield. open. Sasuke A single knife rested against his victim's throat with the edge ready to slice the child's neck wide open. Sasuke had bandages around his legs,arms,chest and stomach,along with his forehead. A small pad was taped to one of his cheeks. A piece of duck tape had been added over Sasuke's mouth to keep him quiet. Vincent pulled out his tri-barreled gun and aimed for Matt's head. ''I pull this trigger and your head gets blown off,''Vincent said. ''You pull that trigger and your most prized possession will spend the rest of his life on an air vent,''Matt replied. Sasuke looked at his father in fear while he was pulling on the handcuffs around his wrists. Vincent suddenly dropped to the ground while blood dripped from a hole in his shoulder. A bullet about two and a half inches long rested there. By now,Sasuke knew what to do and hit his predator in the stomach with his elbow.

Matt's arm slid off of Sasuke's chest,allowing the child reach his hands up and rip the duck tape off. Sasuke the clamped his teeth on the cuffs themselves and bit through the metal,freeing his hands. He then got to floor by his father who was trying to ignore the pain. Sasuke grabbed a kunai from Vincent's holster and jammed it into the wound. ''OW!DAMN IT,SASUKE!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?,''Vincent shouted. Before Sasuke responded,the bullet that was in his father's shoulder dropped to the floor. But just his luck,the death seal on Sasuke's neck began to spin. Vincent quickly used his own energy to heal his wound and then went to help his child,who was in one position and wasn't moving. As if it had a mind of it's own,the seal launched several smaller duplicates of itself and spread them all over Sasuke's body. Almost at the same time,Vincent's seal of hell did the same thing. But Vincent's seal caused no effects at all. His was just reacting to the mark on his child.

After a short screaming feet,Sasuke collapsed. But Matt had other plans. Lucky for Vincent,they weren't plans that would have something occur at that moment. For the moment,Matt retreated to the forest and allowed his brother to handle his child while he still had him. In the next few days,Sasuke would be recovering from a fever. Everything was going well,everyone was doing their jobs. But the team was disrupted with shock when Orochimaru came to the base unarmed. What was more shocking was that he wasn't sneaking any needles in his pockets. He had shown up to only talk to Vincent and Ace.

''Alright,what is it that you want,Orochimaru?,''Vincent asked. ''I came here to claim what's rightfully mine,''Orochimaru answered. ''And that is...?''Vincent replied. ''Sasuke,''Orochimaru said. At this,Ace halted himself as he knew that Sasuke only technically belonged to Vincent. ''Sasuke isn't your son. He's mine,''Vincent responded. ''Actually Vincent,Orochimaru is quite correct. Sasuke is actually HIS child by blood. I never told you before because I didn't want to watch you go through 10,000 years of mental depression and watch every single system of reserve in your body fall to almost 0,''Ace corrected hesitantly. ''What...?,''Vincent asked. ''Well,you may h-have put in the blood,sweat,and tears to raise him but you also should've realized by now that Jane was actually Orochimaru's wife before she was yours. Your genetic system is not in Sasuke. What's more is that had you paid more attention to your family tree and I know you haven't,you probably would have noticed that there are no raven haired children in your family's history while there are several in Orochimaru's,''Ace explained. ''Can you shorten your explanation for me,please?,''Vincent asked. ''In short,Sasuke is not your child and by law of the Valentine clan,you have to give him up,''Ace answered. Vincent looked down for a minute. Sasuke had been his most prized possession since the day he was born.

Orochimaru sighed and stood up from the seat he was forced to sit in. ''I'll be back to pick up Sasuke tomorrow morning,''he said whispering into Vincent's ear. Ace followed Orochimaru out of the room,but managed to place his hand on his team leader's shoulder as if to tell him 'I'm sorry'. Vincent finally got up and walked out,but he wasn't following Ace. He walked into his room to find Sasuke perfectly awake and playing a game with his older brother Clonait. Despite the pleasant scene,Vincent decided to lay down. Sasuke got up and approached him only to be stopped by his father partially raising his hand,telling him to leave him alone. Sasuke cocked and eyebrow at him before sitting back down on the floor.

The next morning,Vincent woke his child up early with no explanation and got him outside. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the look of depression on his father. Before he could say any thing,Orochimaru's horse stopped in front of them. By this point,most of the team members including Ace were outside. Those who knew nothing of what happened the day before gave Vincent a puzzled expression,along with Sasuke. Sasuke was about to ask his father what was going on,but a pair of handcuffs that he couldn't bite through clamped around his wrists while a long chain extended and stopped in Orochimaru's hand as it was wrapped around his wrist. Sasuke looked to his father and then to Orochimaru with confusion and a small portion of worry. ''Uh...Vincent?Sasuke's got handcuffs on him and the cause is right in front of you so...why aren't you stopping anything?,''James asked. Before responding,Vincent put a cigaret in his mouth and lit it. ''So? What's your point? I don't own him,''Vincent said putting away the lighter. Orochimaru turned his horse and started to leave. Sasuke was standing in front of his father with disbelief when he was brutally pulled away. To get the message across,Orochimaru's horse turned it's head and neighed angrily. Sasuke started screaming for Vincent,who heartlessly ignored him.

The other various team members watched the scene,getting ready to kill their leader. Sasuke's face was stained with tears. Sasuke's horse was about ready to jump over the fence that made a reasonably sized area for running around. About halfway through the forest, Sasuke stopped shouting and silenced himself. Orochimaru took the child to his base and began to physically tear him apart. The word 'nassa' never came out of Sasuke's mouth again. Sasuke never begged for him to stop as he knew it was useless and that there was no-one there to help him. He got used to sleeping on the cell floor and having needles shoved into his neck,chest,and arms. Life came to be a routine for Sasuke. He got 8 hours to sleep,was dragged into the lab room after being woken,and that's where he spent the next 12 hours. The last 4 hours were used in-between the 12 hours for rest.

Through the next 17 years,Sasuke became a person who hated everything and everyone around him. When he was 30,he went on a rampage and killed Orochimaru. But he also learned about experimenting with living people and with items as simple as a test tube. So out of a simple stone made of night blue calcite,he created a young teenage girl who was the strongest and most intelligent warrior. She was also his daughter.

So when Sasuke approached the base,he was not recognized. Neither was his daughter. Vincent looked into the eyes of the visitors once he stepped outside. But approaching unknown people often brought unpleasant results. Vincent was thrown to the wall of the base and knocked unconscious. Sasuke pulled him up from the ground and hung him over his shoulder. Ace rushed outside as soon as Vincent was no longer on the personnel radar. He caught a dim scene of Vincent arched over Sasuke's horse. The reins were being held by someone that Ace couldn't quite see. All he knew was that Vincent was kidnapped and that someone was leading the horse away,and it sure as hell wasn't Orochimaru. The unknown person was too tall to be him. Ace walked back inside to schedule the next mission,'Locate and retrieve Vincent'. In order to schedule a mission,Ace would have to use his office computer. When Ace walked into his office,he noticed a box on his bed. There was a sheet of plastic under it. Ace read the writing on it to find that it was for him. He looked to one of the corners and noted that blood,of all things,was leaking through the cardboard. 'Should I open this,or should I just leave it alone and walk away...,'Ace thought. Knowing that he would be unable to ignore it,Ace took a pocket knife out of his desk drawer.

Carefully and hesitantly,he cut the the top open. He parted the flaps,only to find a head...Orochimaru's head. The eyes were wide open,as if showing fear. Blood poured from his neck. In his mouth was a note. Ace pulled it out and unfolded it to see that it was a few sheets of paper stapled together. ''If team requests return of leader,request will be fulfilled with same instance as the victim carrying this note. Should team demand return of leader,nothing more than layers of bloodied skin shall be given.''

With each sentence that Ace read,his eyes widened more. Eventually,Ace found the last sentence. ''Stay quiet and team leader will be returned in appropriate manner. ''Ace just sighed. 'Okay...leave Sasuke alone,I guess,'Ace thought reading Sasuke's name on the last sheet.

Hidden somewhere in the forest was Sasuke's hideout. Inside,Vincent was strapped to a table and wasn't going anywhere. He also didn't know who had taken him. He knew it wasn't Orochimaru since he'd been unable to pick up any sign of his presence. Still,it seemed right to ask questions. Sasuke wore a white cloak and kept the hood up to hide his face. Vincent was in a rather weak state since he'd been given anesthesia. ''Who...are..you,'' Vincent asked breathing heavily. Sasuke gave a sigh before answering. ''Do you remember when you gave up your child 17 years ago?,''Sasuke asked. ''I've...tried not...to,''Vincent answered. ''Well,in certain cases,I could be your worse nightmare. In others,I'm just an obstacle in your life that can't be over come by threat,weaponry,or a mere show of force. But even if I were to show my face,you would not recognize me in the least,''Sasuke answered. ''What are you saying,...you're my son?,''Vincent asked. ''Yes,''Sasuke said removing his hood. Vincent's eyes widened at the sight. Despite the long blue hair,Vincent could see his child's face. And the proof that it was his child served as a scar on his forehead from when Jane struck him with a stone long ago. ''What are you going to do to me...?,''Vincent asked. Sasuke chuckled in a tone too dark for his father's liking as he ran a bunch of cruel ideas in his head. At the same time,he picked up a needle of 5 inches long.

It was not filled with any liquid. In fact,it was empty. Walking over to the table that his father lay silent on,Sasuke gently placed his hand over his father's eyes,cutting off his vision. Vincent tensed his body and prepared to be injected with something. But Sasuke was going to do quite the opposite and rammed the needle through the side of his father's skull. Vincent's hands that were formed into fists sprung open with more shock then pain followed by screaming. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle under his breath when Vincent tried to move the rest of his body,but to no avail. His body was practically frozen. But things got worse when he pulled on the lever. Vincent froze even more like a stone when Sasuke removed the needle from the side of his skull. Within the needle were small pieces of his brain which were fully active. Vincent lay still,but breathed heavily from the pain. ''Why the hell are you doing this to me?! What have I ever done to you?!,''Vincent shouted. ''What have you ever done to me!?I'll tell you what you did to me. YOU HANDED ME OVER TO A MADMAN,THAT'S WHAT!I SPENT 17 YEARS OF MY LIFE SLEEPING ON A CONCRETE FLOOR IN A CELL ALL BECAUSE YOU HANDED ME TO OROCHIMARU LIKE I WASN'T WORTH ANYTHING!,''Sasuke yelled in response,perfectly aware of the fact that he hit the clamps' release button,allowing his father to sit up from the table. ''SASUKE DON'T YOU GET IT?I HAVE TO FOLLOW THE RULES OF MY CLAN AND I WANT TO MAINTAIN A GOOD REPUTATION,''Vincent replied. ''Oh,...I get it. You want to be respected by everyone around you. So you got rid of me to keep that reputation. I know what you're telling me and I understand. But let me tell you something. A father isn't decided by blood,but by the love he provides,and you provided that. But when you learned that I wasn't your son,you forgot about everything that I ever did for you. You practically cleared your mind of my existence. That's not what I call 'fatherly love'. What's more,I shut my mouth and never called for you again after that day because I cried for help in the forest and received no response. So I built up my anger over time which resulted in me assassinating Orochimaru...and an apology isn't gonna cut it,anymore. I would have accepted it had you showed up shortly after I was reclaimed. And now I'm doing what Orochimaru did to me to you so you can understand how much pain I suffered because you couldn't brake one small rule,''Sasuke explained. ''Sasuke,I...I don't know how to fix my mistake and I get your point. But do you really need to be ramming needles in me to get it across?,''Vincent asked. ''Get out. Forget about what I did...just...leave me behind...I'm not important anymore...I'll be out of your life before you know it,''Sasuke replied.

Vincent did as he was told. As he walked through the forest,he repeated Sasuke's words in his head and thought about what they meant. He returned to the base where Ace wrapped a bandage around his head to cover the wound from the needle. Once in his room,Vincent dug out the pictures of his child that were taken only weeks before he gave him away. He blew the several inches of dust away to look at what was in the frame. Sasuke was picture. In sitting on the bed next to his father looking at the picture. In the picture,Sasuke stood next to his father with a smile on his face,the height painfully obvious. Vincent set the frame on his night stand. 'I wish things could go back to normal again,Sasuke. I really do,' Vincent thought. Sasuke heard that thought and wanted to fall apart. But instead he walked out to the middle of the forest and stopped. The sun shone by the river that he used to fish in. Sasuke became overwhelmed by his memories and pulled out his handgun.

Out of tears,he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. He then dropped to the ground. Vincent bolted up from his bed and ran out of the base. He stopped in the forest where he'd heard the gunshot. On the ground lay Sasuke with the handgun sitting in his hand,but he didn't have a full grasp on it. His hand was open. The wind blew at his jacket and hair. Vincent slipped one of his arms under Sasuke's back and the other under Sasuke's knees. Gently,he lifted the heart broken man from the ground. He carried the body a fair distance away from the base where he reached a peaceful field of grass and wildflowers. There,he set the body down on the ground,but sat down himself and placed his son's head leaning on his leg. He sat there in the sunlight and enjoyed the peaceful and calm field.

After some time,Vincent removed Sasuke's jacket and set it down next to him. He cleared away the grass and created a revival circle. Gently,he placed Sasuke's body in the center. With a sacred spell and jutsu,Vincent drained almost every drop of chakra from his body and put it in his son. The gunshot healed,and Sasuke's body was more or less born again. Vincent dropped to his knees breathing heavily,but still strong. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He sat up from his place on the ground and noticed the circle under him. Sasuke stood up and walked to his father. He held his hand out,which Vincent took carefully,wary that Sasuke was known for taking someone's hand,pulling them closer and then punching them in the face. But Sasuke didn't strike. Sure,he pulled his father closer,but he wrapped him in his arms. Vincent stood there,slightly having trouble breathing. But it still felt good to know he was forgiven. ''I didn't think you'd revive me,''Sasuke whispered. ''S-something told m-me to,''Vincent replied.


End file.
